


Lewis & Clark: Pokemon Masters

by BorisTheSpider



Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, The Tavern Rock Incident, not a modern au - just pretend smartphones existed in 1804
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorisTheSpider/pseuds/BorisTheSpider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lewis was climbing Tavern Rock because he spotted a Pokemon at the top of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lewis & Clark: Pokemon Masters

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing doesn't have enough happy stories

“Bill! There’s a Snubbull up here!”

Clark looks up from his journal to see Lewis scrambling up a rock face. “Meri, come down from there,” he shouts.

Lewis looks down from his perch and shakes his head at Clark, “I’m going to capture this Snubbull even if it kills me.”

“It very well may,” Clark mutters under his breath, watching anxiously as Lewis climbs ever higher.

It seems to be going well until an outcropping suddenly dislodges under Lewis’ hand. Tiny pebbles skitter down the cliff and Lewis quickly follows. Clark can only look on in horror as Lewis slides what must be two dozen feet. Quick-thinking as ever, Lewis pulls out his knife and jams it into the earth in front of him, halting his descent.

Clark rushes to stand at the foot of the cliff, just below Lewis, “Meriwether, come down at once!”

“Honestly, Bill, it was probably more frightening for you than it was for me,” Lewis says, though his reedy tone says otherwise; he begins his descent, carefully testing each rock before resting his weight upon it.

Once Lewis finally makes it to the bottom, Clark pulls him close –- both as reassurance and a way to not-so-subtly check Lewis for bodily harm.

Satisfied that Lewis has suffered no injuries, Clark steps back and grips Lewis’ shoulders hard, “ _Never_ do that ever again.”

Lewis sighs and pulls his phone out of his coat pocket. Turning it on, he says, “Well, I doubt the Snubbull’s still there anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
